


in his own

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The world will allow only one Uchiha now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in his own

Itachi is waiting for his brother.

They received news, a while ago, that Orochimaru was on the move. Toward Konoha, and the kyuubi is _theirs_. This is their world. Orochimaru is a traitor. Orochimaru knew the rules, and he broke them.

He will die.

Itachi broke the rules, too, long ago, but he was too smart to die. Too smart, too ambitious, too powerful. Itachi has his own goals, like all the other members of Akatsuki, and he is waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke was weak the last time Itachi saw him, and then he ran to Orochimaru. Ran to foul corruption, and Itachi cannot forgive that. Sasuke broke the rules, _their_ rules, and Itachi let Sasuke live for a reason. He did not let Sasuke live for the Sharigan to fall into someone else's hands. This power is theirs. This power is _his_.

Itachi will meet Sasuke, and the weaker of them will die. The world will allow only one Uchiha now.

07.03.28


End file.
